Annihilator
|tier = 4 |next = N/A |previous = Destroyer |barrel = Cannon (1) |id = 53}} The Annihilator is one of the three and final upgrade choices from the Destroyer that may be selected at Level 45. The upgrade furthermore increases the Cannon size and Bullet size. The Bullet Damage and Penetration are not affected, but its increased bullet size makes it easier to hit enemy tanks and Polygons. Design The Annihilator features a circular base with a large Barrel like the Destroyer, except as large as the tank itself, which fires enormous Bullets smaller than the Arena Closer’s but larger than the Destroyer's Bullets, they actually have a size of its own body. Technical The Annihilator is slow and has low Bullet Speed and Reload, it has Bullet Damage and Penetration equivalent to the Destroyer. It suffers from extreme recoil that knocks it back (7 background squares) when firing. In general, it serves as a more harder-to-avoid version of the Destroyer. Upon Upgrading, Bullet size is increased. Compared to Hybrid and Destroyer, it reload is same, and has a higher recoil and moves back faster overall. The Annihilator has also been noted to be more powerful than the Destroyer, possibly because the larger Bullets have a larger hitbox and thus are in contact with the object for a longer period of time, dealing more damage. However, the Bullets do exactly the same damage as a Hybrid’s Bullet. Strategy *Strong Against: Slow tanks, Octo Tank, Triple Twin, Trapper branch, melee tanks, Single, Unprepared Overseer branch, Booster, fast tanks, Tanks caught unaware. *Weak Against: Tanks with focused fire, High RoF, Assassin branch, Predators. As the Annihilator *Tactics with the Destroyer apply to the Annihilator. This tank is perfectly suitable for ramming builds as well, thanks to its extreme recoil balancing out its lower Movement Speed, it can surprise tanks that have little to no reaction time because it can coil itself to the enemy. The Annihilator is somewhat effective for farming in the Pentagon Nest, as it can take credit for killing Alpha Pentagons when they are at fairly low health with its high bullet damage/penetration. *It is effective to wait until players are distracted, such as when engaged with other players or attacking Dominators, before firing at them. If they are engrossed, then it will be harder for them to dodge the massive Annihilator bullet. In certain game modes, waiting for the Map to shrink or using surrounding players to box enemies in can make targeting more effective. *The basic tactics of this tank is to use extreme recoil. This recoil is stronger than the hybrid, This recoil makes it easy to escape the danger and easily approach the enemy. If you take advantage of this recoil, You will be able to kill enemies very easily. So If you can effectively use large bullet recoil, This tank is one of the most effective and powerful tanks in the game. *If you want to kill the enemy easily, it is best to position the enemy in the vertical direction. Because the the enemy is in the vertical position, you can kill the enemy first before the enemy responds to me, It makes it easier to hit the annihilator's bullets to the enemy. *When an Annihilator and another tank from the Destroyer branch engage in a 1 vs 1 fight, it will almost always be a stalemate as their bullets will cancel each other out, which makes both ambushes and direct fights almost impossible. Also, players using the Annihilator must have a quick reaction time so you can take enemies at once when you see them. *A player using a ramming build should steer clear of bullet Annihilators as a bullet Annihilator can kill ramming Annihilators in just two shots. Against the Annihilator Players must remain extra vigilant when against the Annihilator, as its Bullets are far larger than that of its predecessor and suffer no actual downsides, thus are much harder to avoid if you are caught by surprise, especially if you are using a rammer build. If you are paying attention, you can dodge its bullet since it is slow, but it can also shield itself from fast firing tanks unless distracted so you can shoot it while it is attacking someone else. The Necromancer can serve use against this tank, as you could swarm the Annihilator with your Drones, but make sure that the Annihilator cannot one-shot all of your Drones at once. You could also fight this Class from a distance with long ranged Classes (like the Ranger, for example). Try using a Bullet spammer, like the Triplet and the Penta Shot, because the Annihilator has less Reload than most tanks. However, the Bullets can also be considered as a downside, though, because larger Bullets hit generally more Bullets on their way. This is especially useful for a Triplet, as its Bullets can destroy Annihilator’s Bullet before it reaches the Triplet (Triplet has to have a maxed out Bullet Penetration and Reload). The Booster is also a good choice, the fast movement of the Booster can outrun the Annihilator, including if the Annihilator is using it's recoil. It isn't recommended to ram an Annihilator, even with a Smasher class. If the Annihilator sees you charging at it, it may quickly turn around and wound you when you are too close. Trivia *This class was added on September 10th 2016. *This tank shoots the largest Bullet in the game aside from Arena Closers. *Although it looks much stronger than it's predeccessor, it actually has the exact same penetration and damage. Gallery browser_2016-09-13_19-04-07.png|Annihilator ingame. DestroyerAnnihilatorComparison.png|Comparison of bullet sizes. Annihilator on the left, Destroyer on the right. zh:Annihilator es:Annihilator pl:Anichilator ru:Annihilator sv:Annihilator Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked